The Flaw
by AlaskaSwimmerGirl
Summary: As the Seven (*deep breath*PercyAnnabethLeoPiperJasonHazelandFrank*sigh*) set out on their relaxing journey to England after the Giant war, there is only one thing that can irritate them enough to stop them from just 'kicking back': Harry Potter. Set after the Giant war and the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**This takes place AFTER the Blood of Olympus and the Giant war, and stuff...**

**Sooooo...**

**Hope you like it!**

PERCY

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood-

Kidding!

No, but really, if you're a half-blood, you _may_ want to, like, stop.

My name is Percy. Jackson.

See, the life of a Demigod is never easy. I myself have have had two Great Prophecies thrust upon me (though no luck could be as bad as mine, so maybe that won't happen to you-but you never know).

First the Titan war, then the Giant war, and now this?

Here, let me explain:

Everything was going perfectly smooth until the dream and school of weird people that-for some odd reason-like branches and are afraid to say the name of a noseless freak. They had defeated Gaea and were planning a nice vacation to England(Oh Annabeth, why didn't you choose somewhere like...Spain! I hear Spain is very nice this time of year...). All the plans were laid out, and everybody was ready to take a nice relaxing cruise in the Argo II. Well, all but Leo, who wanted to tinker with his shiny new PS4 that he had the Stolls buy *choughSTEALcough* from a store nearby.

_*flashback*_

_Sitting down at the Poseidon table, I was waiting anxiously for Chiron to make the announcement. As I waited, my thoughts wondered over to the Athena table, where Annabeth was in a deep conversation with Malcom, her second-in-command. Yeah, call me a creeper, but for the rest of the meal I just stared at my girlfriend._  
_Then the sound of Chiron's hoof on the marble floor jarred me back to reality "I have an announcement to make" he stated, pausing to look at me "seven young demigods are taking a well deserved break after the giant war; they are taking the Argo II to England" _

_Everybody started making noise, either shouting at Chiron to tell us who was going, or mumbling to their neighbors and friends. The rest of the campers just sat there, dumbfounded._  
_Honestly? I thought they were overreacting a bit. I mean, it was only a trip..._

_"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang will be going. And that is final" he added_

_A few people were still whispering:_

_"The Seven? 'Cuz we totally didn't see that one coming..."_

_"McLean? Do you think I could get an autograph?"_

_"What about the Romans...?"_

_"They are to head to Camp Jupiter to pick up Jason, Frank, and Hazel. After that, they will continue to England"_

_A hand went up "What Mr. Stoll?"_

_"What's this, 'Camp Jupiter'?"_

_"Why is nobody answering me?"_

_"Hello?"_

_*end of flashback*_

I was just sitting in my room, thinking a about that night when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello, this is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II speaking. Just a little reminder, we will be at Camp Jupiter in five. This is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, over and out!" Leo said over the intercom he had insisted on installing.

"Uhh...Leo? We know. We can see it" Piper stated over the intercom.

"Hello, this is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II speaking. Beauty Queen, calm your pants. This is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Over and out!"

"Camp Jupiter, here we come " I muttered under my breath, and stepped out of the room.

**Yay!**

**If you like it, please, like...uhh...whatever you do on this site? Comment? XD**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl**

**Just Keep Swimming!**


	2. Chapter 2

JASON

"-Reyna, why can't they stay once and a while? Octavian isn't-"

"I don't care! He's still the Augur and he _still has power!"_

"So? Maybe everything isn't about power. That's one thing the Greeks taught me and something the Romans could learn!"

Her eves flared, and I thought I had gone too far, but she just sighed. She sat down and put a hand on her forehead "You don't get it, Jason. It's more than that. _Everything_ it more complicated than it seems. You don't understand, but you will. Even Frank doesn't know, and he's a LEADER of Rome. No, you have to find out for yourselves what this is all about, and you'll find, well, that it _is _about power."

"But-" I started, but she cut me off, knowing -as always- just what I was going to say.

"No. Don't ask that. It's not my place to tell you. Even I am not supposed to..." she trailed off as a guard rushed in, out of breath "Reyna..." he panted "Jason..the...the Argo II...is...is...is in the...field of...Mars..."

I stared "Did you run all the way here?"

"Uhhh...maybe...okay fine...I...I did...but only...because Octavian...told me...to"

Reyna growled, and the kid backed away, eyeing her warily.

"Go Jason. You'll see"

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get a real answer from her, especially when the random guy was there.

But on the bright side, I was going to see Piper.

I'm pretty sure Reyna AND the guy knew who I was thinking about, just by glancing at the dreamy look on my face.

I walked out of the room, my heart soaring.

Then I saw the Argo II and a thought struck me; what if something happened on the trip and they had another villain to defeat? Was that what Reyna had been hinting at, or something bigger? What if they met someone else they didn't know about, like how the Romans and the Greeks discovered each other (with the help of Juno, of course). I shook myself out of my temporary trance as I saw the amazing flying warship land on the field of Mars once more.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Piper running down to me. Sure, she IM-ed me one and a while, but that just isn't the same as seeing her in person. I had missed her, a lot. She came flying at me, and all I could think about was...well, her. When she jumped into my arms, I kissed her. Like, kissed her, kissed her. I felt like I could stay there forever with my brain melting, until-" hem hem "

Someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

There was Leo, rocking back and forth on his heels and whistling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then he saw the look on Piper's face and realized it was the wrong time to mess with her.

"Leo" Piper said in a calm-rage-like state "I AM going to kill you" Percy and Annabeth walked off the ship just as Piper her knife. Percy seemed to understand the situation immediately and said "Uhh, Leo? You may want to run." Leo didn't question it-he bolted, Piper in hot pursuit. They just left us behind(which was fine by me) laughing our heads off in the evening sun.

**DISCLAIMER(forgot last time...)**

**I do not own these awesome characters, RR and J. do!**

**Please review! :D**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl**

**Just Keep Swimming!**


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY

"Come on Hermione, just give it a rest!" said Ron for about the millionth time.

"But it's not right Ron!" said Hermione, clearly exasperated with her ear to the muggle radio "all these earthquakes, landslides, volcano eruptions, heavy sudden snowfalls in the middle of the summer, it's not right, and then suddenly it just all stops!"

"That's right, it stopped! So...stop! I'm telling you Hermione, just drop it!" Ron said, his voice raised slightly.

"Something's wrong and you know it!" Hermione was almost yelling now.

They were both their feet now, face to face; even Hermione had dropped the radio.

"No, there's not!"

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there's not!"

"is!"

"not!"

"is!"

"not!"

"is!"

"n-"

"will you guys just shut up?" I finally said jumping up. "You're driving me crazy! Just give it a rest! Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed!"

I walk to Sirius's old room carefully, as waking Mrs. Black would be slightly disturbing.

Did I mention that Hermione, Ron and I were staying in number twelve, Grimmauld Place? Well here: Hermione, Ron and I are staying a Number twelve, Grimmauld Place! Yay!

Not. As soon as we came here for the summer, Hermione found an old radio and fixed it up. And listened to it. And listened to it, and listened to it. All. The. Time.

No, really. All the time. She took it out to town with her(earning some strange looks from the muggles). She literally kept it on, _while she was sleeping_. Who does that? Not Hermione, normally. But it wasn't normal, what was happening, I had to agree with her on that. But that still didn't justify the radio. Ron and I had started calling it Queen Victoria.

I reached my room and realized that tonight I would actually be able to get to sleep, as Hermione and 'Queen Victoria were still downstairs. My prediction held true as my head hit the pillow and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Well, Almost.

My dream went like this:

Two people were fighting on a beach. One was a muscular guy with a leather bikers jacket and sunglasses. The other was a boy about 12 with jet black hair and green eyes(as far as I could tell, I mean, I couldn't really see his eyes very well). He had a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads on it. I also noticed a flattened tin can in his back pocket. They were fighting with guns. No, swords. Guns? The fight went on, but finally the black-haired boy cut the other on the heel, golden blood flowing freely from the wound. Wait, _golden blood?_ Before I could process this, I was ripped from my dream and woke in a cold sweat, pondering what my dream meant. I was just wondering what the boy had to do with me, then I heard someone calling my name.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own PJO, HoO, or HP; Ricky and Rowling do.**

** Thanks to the two people who have commented!**

** Speaking of which, if you like my story, please feel free to comment yourself :)**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl**

**Just Keep Swimming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...(:**

PERCY

After Piper and Leo ran off, we had out reunion and went to dinner, where unfortunately Blackjack found me.

Reyna looked at the Pegasus and sighed. She knew it was mine, but I could tell she wanted to send him away. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be here.

Reyna stole a glance at Blackjack before sighing again and looking off into the distance, Probably thinking of her own Pegasus that was - well, for lack of better words - no longer with us.

Then, the moment was ruined.

"_Hey boss,"_ Blackjack whinnied _ "can I have your hamburger?"_

"No, Blackjack, it's mine and I want it" I sighed, annoyed.

_"Okay boss. But do you have any sugar cubes?"_

"Not with me"

_"Do you have any doughnuts?"_

I sighed. Again. "Blackjack, do me a favor and go back to the stables"

_" Okay boss"_

_"A_nd stop calling me boss"

"_You got it, boss_"

After he left I was filled with relief. Reyna had started glaring at me like she was going to force me to polish all of the seats in the _principala _if I didn't make my flying horse go away. I was just wondering if he would come back when Frank's voice jolted me back to reality.

"What?" I asked Frank

"I asked if you had anywhere for us to stay in England" Frank repeated patiently

"uh...no." I replied. What a great leader I was.

"I think we should just crash on the ship" Piper chipped in.

"Yea, that would work" Annabeth declared.

"Sure" I added, trying to make up for my temporary loss of focus.

"It's time to see the seven off to England" Reyna interjected, interrupting my train of thoughts. I got up and started walking to the ship. I vaguely noticed the others following me. After the Romans had wished us well(Octavian predicting difficult times ahead) and we had taken off, I decided to take a nap. I told the others and went to my room, where I fell asleep immediately, but of course I had to have a dream.

Okay, so here's how it went:

I saw a group teens and a group of adults. In the group of teens, there seemed to be a leader(well, at least he was in front). He had black hair and green eyes, with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. he was also holding a weird milky-white sphere.

In the other group there seemed to also be a leader. He had long, white-blonde hair and cold, cruel eyes.

The strange part-they were all holding twigs, but the twigs were shooting multicolor jets of light. But I didn't have time to think about it, though, as I woke to Annabeth calling me for breakfast.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own these amazingly awesome characters.**

**I hope you liked even though it's really short!**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl  
Just Keep Swimming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Percy Jackson and Co. OR Harry Potter and Friends. Rick Riordian and J.K. Rowling do.**

JASON

After Percy announced that he was going to bed, I decided that a little sleep wouldn't hurt me.

Walking to my room, I pondered life.

I know, deep stuff, but really.

Like, were we going to survive this trip? And if we did so happen to do that, dude, what would we do then? I mean, with all those evil guys out of the way, what were we going to do, go to highschool?

Like we'd ever do that.

Then I ran into the door. And not ever the door of MY room. Not even like, one of my friend's rooms so they could hear me stumbling in the hall and come out to give me life changing advice.

No, it was the guest room.

But right now it had boxes of useless junk that Leo said we would need someday.

Yeah right.

Anyways, after I got to the right door opened it (GASP) and collapsed on my ultra-soft bed.

Then I laid there for what seemed like hours and hours before I finally got to sleep. My dreams didn't spare me, though.

First, I saw a boy who was around ten or eleven, with this old guy giving him a bunch of sticks, one at a time, and he kept waving them around with a bemused expression on his face. This went on for quite some time, and I was about to wonder if this was some prank Hermes had gotten Hypnos to play on me. Then the boy _finally_ left with one.

My dream shifted and the same boy (now a bit older) was holding a sword and looking up at a huge snake that was thrashing and snapping at the beautiful bird that was gliding gracefully around the beast. Annnnd I have been spending too much time with Piper who has been spending too much time with Aphroditie who was spending too much time on her make-up

The vision faded and another one replaced it.

The boy was riding a Pegasus over a glittering lake. No; what _was _that?

Another scene.

He was running through a tangle of greenery the shrill sound of screaming in the distance.

Cue shift.

He was running down a corridor, there was a door at the end; As he approached, the door opened to him…and..._and..._

The dream shifted yet again.

The boy was listening at a door; I caught snatches of it: " ...don't need your help... " " ...Unbreakable Vow... " " ...break it... " " ...hiding from your master... "

It shifted for the last time.

The boy was standing in a forest, and there was a man with a flat white snake-like face pointing a stick at him, though it didn't seem so funny now.

Somehow, I knew what was going to happen. I reached out, trying to stop what was going to happen.

He stood there, and in a flash of green light, he collapsed.

I woke to Leo's voice over the intercom. "Hello, this is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II speaking! Ladies and Gentlemen, here's London! Supreme Commander of the Agro II, over and out!"

**Yeah, sorry for all of those short chapters...**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl  
Just Keep Swimming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short wait on this one!**

**Another chapter with people I do not own!**

**HARRY**

"Urrgahhag…" I mumbled groggily, slowly sliding my eyelids open, only to see the dark, damp celing. I looked down hoping to find _some_ reason to get out of bed.

"Harry!" Hermione called

Dang it, I found my reason.

"Coming!" I yelled back, hoping she would stop bugging me as attempted to stumble out of bed. Well, if I could actually find the strength to use limbs.

I had to come to my senses some how, and that 'some how' unfortunately involved purposefully holding wand over my head and saying trying to an incantation right, but ended up as me sitting on the floor, water dripping off my face and me realizing that if I didn't come down soon enough Hermione would make me

I climbed the stairs only to see Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. "Wusom?" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Not hungry" I replied "want to go for a walk?"

Ron gulped down his food with great difficulty began shouting like a five-year-old "Yeah! Let's do that! Hermione, can we do that?"

"Alright" said Hermione. By the sound of her voice you couldn't tell anything was wrong, but her eyebrows stated otherwise as knit together in concern.

"So, lets go!" I said, trying to drag her attention away from...whatever was making her do that.

We were just outside when I saw something in the sky.

"Hey," I said, trying to get their attention "hey, hey guys…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione sighed as if she was tired adventuring with me. As if I lead her and Ron into death traps every year at Hogwarts.

Okay, so maybe I did do that last thing every single year without fail, but it's not like I tried to!

"Hermione, Ron, look! Up there!" I pointed to the sky.

For I second they didn't even look where I was pointing, just stared at me like I was crazy.

Then they glanced up and bobbed their heads in understanding, saying stuff like "Ohhh…" and "I see now…" and "how could I have missed that!"

Ron then decided to break the awkard not-so-silence my saying "What is it?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you!" I exclaimed

"It's a ship!" Hermione told us in her 'duh' tone.

"What?" Ron and I said in unison

"It's a ship and it's landing on the lake!" she repeated "Let's go!"

And with that she grabbed both our hands, we Disapparated and Apparated next to the lake where we saw a huge warship.

A boy walked out.

He had the back hair.

The sea-green eyes.

And the leather necklace.

Somehow, I knew, he was the boy from my dream.

Like, really.

**I hope you liked it, please comment!**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl  
Just Keep Swimming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter! Which I am posting about ten seconds after my last one...**

**I do not own PJO or HP and I never will! Which sucks!**

PERCY

After we landed the ship I walked out, I looked around for any monsters. Because monsters hated me and I really wouldn't be surprised if they had showed up already. I mean, after Tarturus and Gaea and Kronos and Romans and gods and my life and my luck and…

Yeah, basicly nothing could surprise me anymore.

Except for, you know, what was right about to happen with, schools of pigs and magic twigs.

And that rhymed.

Anyways, getting off track!

That's about when the people appeared.

When he appeared.

Now when I say appeared, I mean like one-second-there's-nobody-next-second-poof kind of appeared. He looked at me. I looked at him.

I was barely aware of Annabeth walking down the ramp behind me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" said Annabeth gently. That's when she seemed to notice the three teenagers. That's when I noticed Jason, just standing there in pure shock, face white as a sheet.

There were three people, two boys and one girl. The girl was pretty (in a way) with frizzy/wazy brown hair and warm brown eyes. One of the boys had red hair, clear blue eyes and freckles splattered across his nose. The other one was the boy I'd seen in my dream.

The odd thing was that he was staring at me, his face similar to Jason's.

Then I came to the conclusion that maybe Jason had had a dream close to mine.

Maybe even this other guy too.

We might have stood there forever, just staring at each other in shock, but thankfully Annabeth broke the silence "Who are you?"

They said nothing, just ran off into the trees and disappeared.

It was odd, really. We thought that we had seen the last of them, but alas, we saw a lot of each other the next few days.

We ran into each other at the local market just the day after we had accidentally ran in to one another.

The day after that we saw each other at the little ice cream shop across town.

We met yet again at the Bakery the next day.

The day after the Bakery incident (you don't want to know. Trust me.), us seven awesome people where wandering around when we found our awesome selves at Grimmauld Place. I counted all the houses. Hey, anything's better than listening to Annabeth rambling out boring facts about architecture…

All the houses were accounted for. Well, all except number 12.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Huh, that kind of had a ring to it. Kind of like the name of a place you would find a book.

Hey, it's not _my _fault that Annabeth made me read Narnia and a whole bunch of other 'classics'.

We're getting off track again! Stop doing that!

From there, things got even stranger; a house appeared in between numbers 11 and 13. _Number twelve, _I thought.

_Number twelve Grimmuald Place,_ I thought.

No! Stop it!

Anyways.

The teenagers – You remember them? The ones that ran away from us before even showing us around? I know, rude, - came out of number twelve, and looked at us.

Then they asked US, "Who are you?"

Then I said something really smart and mature, like "Hey, how come when we asked you that, you just ran away. Now you're asking us? Now how is THAT fair?"

They all rolled their eyes simultaneously (which was seriously creepy at the time, until I realized that they thought I was stupid.) took out twigs, shouted something that sounded like 'Stupid fly' and I blacked out.

**Please comment! If you want to!**

**Bye!**

**~AlaskaSwimmerGirl  
Just Keep Swimming!**


End file.
